Talk:Marty/@comment-108.29.16.76-20120312043149
100,539 views 10:19 Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman S3 Ep 4 - Mr. Ruffman Goes to Washington (1 of 3) Ruff sends Sam to a high-level meeting with Senator Ted Kennedy. Meanwhile Noel, Sammy and DJ are challenged to design a float for Ruff's ... by bubblebear83 |3 years ago |61,250 views 10:53 Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman S1 Ep 20 - The Dogcathalon Finale (1 of 3) After an incredible season of earning points from wild — and occasionally ridiculous — challenges, the Great Dane of All Episodes is here! In this ... by bubblebear83 |3 years ago |151,161 views 14:20 Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman S5 Ep 1 - Ruff Fetches the FETCHers (1 of 2) Season Five is about to start but Ruff has been so busy trying to find his long-lost parents, he's forgotten to choose his Season 5 FETCHers! In ... hd by bubblebear83 |1 year ago |91,251 views 10:52 Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman S4 Ep 13 - Is it a Bird? Is it a Plane? It's...Ruffmanman! (1 of 3) Ruff's nephew Glen has learned that a mysterious villain, Gamma Ray Person, is trying to harness the electromagnetic spectrum for evil. He forces ... hd by bubblebear83 |2 years ago |45,031 views 10:22 Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman S4 Ep 17 - Ruff's Yard Sale Makes a Racket (1 of 3) Ruff sends Liza and Talia to the headquarters of Wilson Sporting Goods to design a tennis racquet for him. Bethany and Brian head out to Brimfield ... hd by bubblebear83 |2 years ago |39,311 views 8:32 Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman S2 Ep 1 - Ruff Ruffman Breaks the Mold (1 of 3) Ruff challenges one team of FETCHers to learn about germs, while another team must go to a chocolate factory to learn how to make candy. Ruff also ... by bubblebear83 |3 years ago |89,272 views 10:59 Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman S1 Ep 1 - 3-2-1 Blast-Off! (1 of 3) by bubblebear83 |3 years ago |107,965 views 1:28 FETCH! with Ruff Ruffman | Spy with Ruff | Your Mission | PBS KIDS Ruff Ruffman needs your expert science and sleuthing skills to help him find the Poodle Diamond and win Charlene's heart! Join Ruff's 20-day ... by PBS |1 month ago |6,358 views 9:57 Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman S2 Ep 3 - You Lucky Dog (1 of 3) Ruff bets his prized squeaky toy collection on a soapbox derby race with his childhood nemesis, Spot Spotnik. He enters Rosario, Nina and Mike ... by bubblebear83 |3 years ago |108,237 views 8:44 Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman S1 Ep 20 - The Dogcathalon Finale (3 of 3) After an incredible season of earning points from wild — and occasionally ridiculous — challenges, the Great Dane of All Episodes is here! In this ... by bubblebear83 |3 years ago |114,378 views 2:13 FETCH! with Ruff Ruffman | Season 4 Coming Soon | PBS KIDS GO! www.pbskidsgo.org Ruff starts out the all new season 4 with some bad news. He has been fired! Check out new episodes of Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman ... by PBS |2 years ago |98,332 views 10:54 Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman S2 Ep 6 - Reducing the Calories and Cats in Your Life (1 of 3) Ruff maintains that pizza is as healthy as tofu salad, while Blossom, his cat intern, insists that it's not. While looking in the phone book for a ... by bubblebear83 |3 years ago |51,879 views 2:12 Ending of Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman Ending of Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman on PBS Kids Go on Monday and Friday at 2pm. Please comment & rate. by chaseyoungrox |5 years ago |381,672 views 7:19 Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman S4 Ep 16 - Laser/Candid Camera (3 of 3) A crime wave has hit the city! The sinister, disguise-wearing criminal LePurr has been hitting up flower shops, and Ruff is determined to stop her ... hd by bubblebear83 |2 years ago |58,943 views 10:03 Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman S2 Ep 19 - CSI Ruff (1 of 3) Ruff's grand prize has been stolen! Ruff sends the FETCHers to a forensics lab to solve the crime. by bubblebear83 |3 years ago |54,536 views 10:22 Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman S3 Ep 13 - Dog of the Rings (1 of 3) The FETCH 3000 is on the blink and Glen, Ruff's techie teenage nephew, won't fix it unless Ruff sends his FETCHers to Wing's Castle. Glen is a ... by bubblebear83 |3 years ago |62,951 views 10:43 Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman S2 Ep 8 - The Small Fork is for Dessert (Unless You're a Dolphin) (1 of 3) Grandma Ruffman returns! Appalled by Ruff's manners, Grandma sends Rosario and Nina to meet an etiquette expert. She sends Willie to Florida to ... by bubblebear83 |3 years ago |37,749 views 1:24 FETCH! with Ruff Ruffman | Spy with Ruff | Hiding Spot | PBS KIDS Ruff Ruffman updates his Spyhounds on their top-secret mission to find the Poodle Diamond. Join "Spy with Ruff," Ruff's 20-day online adventure to ... by PBS |1 month ago |2,070 views 10:25 Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman S4 Ep 17- Ruff's Yard Sale Makes a Racket (2 of 3) Ruff sends Liza and Talia to the headquarters of Wilson Sporting Goods to design a tennis racquet for him. Bethany and Brian head out to Brimfield ... hd by bubblebear83 |2 years ago |25,039 views Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman S3 Ep 19 - The Ol' Switcheroo (1 of 3) Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman S3 Ep 19 - The Ol' Switcheroo (2 of 3) Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman S3 Ep 19 - The Ol' Switcheroo (3 of 3) playlist by sfmuni1 | 32 videos fetch with ruff ruffman ep Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman S3 Ep 8 - Do-Se-Dos and Do-Se-Don'ts (3 of 3) Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman S3 Ep 8 - Do-Se-Dos and Do-Se-Don'ts (1 of 3) Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman S3 Ep 9 - The DogVinci Code (2 of 3) playlist by candygr56 | 24 videos Featured Videos 2:12 Ruff Ruffman at Taste of Arlington At Taste of Arlington May 17th, my friend Kevin and I had the good for... by adamschreck |1,078 views 4:46 Fetch with Ruff Ruffman - Sam and Sammy at Macys On September 6, 2008 Sam and Sammy from Fetch with Ruff Ruffman... by 1dad23456 |18,571 views 0:49 Ruff Ruffman mobbed by kids at Taste of Arlington Ruff Ruffman mobbed by kids at Taste of Arlington by adamschreck |856 views 1:00 Under The Red Carpet 11-21 It's the day before Thanksgiving, and CBS Mobile News' Sonya S... by CBSNewsOnline |189 views 5:02 Reel of Footage Bits from all of my Music Videos + BONUS FOOTAGE! (Bethany Owens) Played) Somday by Flipsyde ... Bitty Opolis MP ... "... by BittyOpolisMP |125 views 1:27 Fetch Club Behind the Scenes Fetch Club, NYC's first Dog Day & Night Club is opening... by JoanLeFossePaulsen |333 views 3:50 Bethany Stop Motion Project FINAL (Science Fair) MP ... "Bethany Owens" bethany owens "bethany ow... by BittyOpolisMP |403 views 0:48 My toons um.......................... O_o these are my toons ( i did this when ... by princessblossomrox |643 views Advertisement 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 Next »